


Mr. Aomine

by thedude



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedude/pseuds/thedude
Summary: Un Guardaespaldas y un cantante de rock.Éste fanfic participa en el evento “AoKaga day” del grupo AoKaga 5x10





	Mr. Aomine

Cuando recibió aquella llamada de Akashi diciéndole que le tenía un excelente trabajo, no se esperaba eso, si bien tenía el entrenamiento de las fuerzas armadas japonesas y el ejército imperial, no esperaba terminar trabajando como guardaespaldas.

Pero la paga era más que buena, además de que estaba asegurado, lo cual era una gran ventaja, no dejaría a su pequeño hijo desprotegido si algo llegaba a pasarle, el único pequeño inconveniente era la persona que debía cuidar, pues no era nadie más que Kagami Taiga, el famoso vocalista de la banda Lights and shadows, además de ser el hijo y heredero de las empresas Kagami, una enorme corporación a la par de las empresas Akashi.

Taiga era un chico alegre y divertido, además de tener un cuerpo de infarto y una personalidad de lo más adorable, lo cual le había ganado un lugar en el corazón de todos sus fans.

Daiki se presentó en el departamento de Taiga a las seis treinta de la mañana como se lo habían solicitado, tocó el timbre pero nadie respondió, su ceño su frunció un poco, estaba seguro que esa era la dirección, tocó nuevamente el timbre y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta del lugar estaba únicamente emparejada, sacando su 9mm y con sigilo terminó de abrir la puerta, el departamento se veía en perfecto estado, la luz apenas lograba colarse entre las pesadas cortinas, sus pasos eran lentos, sus sentidos estaban completamente alertas, pero no lograba oír nada más allá del canto de las aves y el suave balanceo del árbol frente al balcón, lentamente revisó la sala, la cocina y el comedor, para después moverse hacia el pasillo donde revisó la habitación que creía era para las vistas encontrándola en perfecto estado.

Con tranquilidad se movió a la siguiente habitación abriendo lentamente la puerta, viendo en la cama un revoltijo de cobijas, una cabellera rojiza con las puntas oscuras, durmiendo con tranquilidad, frunció su ceño, Kagami parecía tener un sueño muy profundo, con fastidio ahora en su rostro se movió a revisar el baño encontrándolo bien, suspiró alto guardando de nueva cuenta su arma, para después moverse a despertar al pelirrojo.

\- Kagami- le llamó sacudiéndolo suavemente del hombro, viendo al pelirrojo renegar, cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada, cerró sus ojos reuniendo toda la paciencia que tenia, antes de acercarse a las cortinas abriéndolas de golpe oyendo los quejidos que soltaba el pelirrojo hasta  verlo levantarse quedando sentado sobre la cama, tallándose los ojos.

\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó con una tranquilidad que fastidió a Aomine.

\- Tú guardaespaldas, Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuro fue quien me recomendó para este trabajo- dijo con seriedad pintada en su rostro.

El pelirrojo asintió aún demasiado adormilado, se estiró sobre la cama dejando a la vista su vientre trabajado, Aomine suspiró rodando sus ojos antes de moverse para quedar frente a la cama del pelirrojo frente a él.

\- ¿Anoche te aseguraste de cerrar la puerta de la entrada?

\- Creo- murmuró viéndolo por fin, sintiendo un extraño hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo, el cual pensó se debía al inicio del otoño y el cambio de temperatura.

\- Un creo, es muy peligroso Kagami- dijo el moreno frunciendo su ceño- cualquier persona pudo entrar mientras dormías, recuerda que no eres cualquier persona y tienes muchas personas obsesionadas contigo, debes ser más cuidadoso.

\- ¿Qué no dijiste guardaespaldas?, suenas como si fueras mi niñera- se quejó el trigueño saliendo de la cama, para dirigirse al baño.

\- Eso terminaré siendo por lo visto- contestó el moreno con fastidio saliendo de la habitación, revisando la seguridad de las ventanas y las puertas del balcón, anotando mentalmente todo lo que necesitaría instalar para aumentar la seguridad del lugar.

Cuando estaba revisando la puerta de la entrada el pelirrojo salió de su habitación ya listo, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

\- ¿Ya desayunaste?- preguntó el pelirrojo, abriendo su refrigerador viendo que era lo que prepararía.

\- No suelo desayunar- anunció antes de tomar su teléfono, mientras caminaba hacia las cortinas del balcón abriéndolas un poco dejando que la luz pasara iluminando el lugar entero.

\- Eso es pésimo, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día- le regañó el cantante, haciendo sonreír apenas al moreno, quien estaba parado en medio de la sala, viendo como el pelirrojo se movía por la cocina sacando cosas del refrigerador- desayunaremos arroz y omelette- anunció volteando a ver al moreno que estaba en el teléfono.

\- Hola campeón, ¿ya desayunaste?, no olvides llevar tu lonchera, y hazle caso a Tetsu, yo también enano- dijo antes de colgar, notando la mirada intrigada del otro- hablaba con mi hijo.

\- ¿Hijo?, te vez muy joven para ser padre- dijo el pelirrojo curioso inclinándose sobre la barra que separaba el comedor y la cocina- ¿eres casado?

\- No, la madre de mi hijo huyó tan pronto fue dada de alta del hospital- dijo con tranquilidad, antes de que su celular sonara distrayéndolo, contestó de inmediato- habla Aomine.

\- ¿Qué tan las cosas con Kagami?- preguntó Seijuro mientras salía de su limosina dirigiéndose a su oficina.

\- Todo parece indicar que tendré mucho trabajo- dijo dándose media vuelta alejándose del pelirrojo, quien frunció su ceño antes de regresar a preparar su desayuno.

\- Lo imaginaba- dijo sonriendo un poco- no olvides pasar con Midorima después de que termines tu día, parece ser que ya tiene los resultados de los estudios de Tsubasa.

\- Gracias- dijo, oyendo poco después el tono de llamada terminada, guardó de nuevo su celular y se dirigió a la cocina- ¿Cuál es tu itinerario de hoy?

\- Tengo que ir al estudio antes de las once, grabaremos parte del nuevo álbum, después tengo una entrevista en una estación de radio y por ultimo iré al gimnasio- anunció mientras le daba vuelta al omelette que comerían.

Aomine asintió, sacando su celular para el trabajo, marcando a un viejo conocido.

\- ¿Imayoshi?, oye, ¿aún tienes las micro cámaras con alta definición?, si necesito unas cinco o seis de ellas- dijo viendo como Kagami servía el desayuno y lo acomodaba perfectamente sobre la mesa, invitándolo a sentarse- pasare por ellas en la noche- dijo y colgó sentándose frente al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Es difícil ser guardaespaldas?- preguntó curioso, mientras tomaba una parte de su omelette.

\- Espero que no, siempre había trabajado de guardia de alta seguridad para empresarios millonarios, nunca como guardaespaldas personal, aunque siempre se aprende algo nuevo- dijo probado el omelette quedando sorprendido por el buen sabor que tenia.

\- ¿Soy tu primer protegido especial?- preguntó sorprendido, pensaba que Akashi le había mandado a su guardaespaldas más experimentado.

\- Si, pero no te preocupes, durante mis horas nunca nada paso a mayores- dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.

\- ¿A mayores?

\- Mis protegidos nunca fueron heridos- dijo con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Alguna vez mataste a alguien?- la curiosidad estaba llenando el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien no despegaba su vista del moreno.

\- No, nunca, pero en varias ocasiones intentaron matarme- dijo como si hablara del clima, asustando un poco al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Quién se hará cargo de tu hijo si algo te pasa?, tienes que tener más cuidado- le regañó formando un pequeño puchero.

\- Mi mejor amigo se haría cargo de él, y tendré más cuidado mamá, no te preocupes- le dijo viendo como el rostro ajeno se coloreaba de rojo.

\- ¡No seas idiota!- se quejó escondiendo su rostro tras su cabello algo largo, para continuar comiendo en completo silencio, hasta que terminaron, Aomine aseguró cada ventana y las puertas corredizas del balcón antes de que salieran.

\- ¿Iremos en mi auto o el tuyo?- preguntó cerrando su departamento.

\- En el tuyo, en caso de que algo pase, comenzaremos a utilizar el mío- anunció estirando su mano, viendo como el pelirrojo lo veía confundido- las llaves del auto, yo manejare.

\- Por supuesto que no- dijo Taiga frunciendo el ceño- soy perfectamente capaz de manejar mi propio auto.

\- No es por eso cabello de lava, es cuestión de seguridad- se quejó el moreno, apresando al pelirrojo contra la pared, dejándolo helado y con el rostro rojo, arrebatándole las llaves de la mano- ahora andando, que casi son las diez y considerando la hora habrá mucho tráfico hacia la disquera.

Kagami tragó duro, su corazón palpitaba acelerado contra su pecho, el calor y perfume del peli-azul lo habían dejado mareado, negó con su cabeza antes de seguir a Aomine hacia el elevador, para después subir a su auto, obligado por su guardaespaldas a ir en el asiento trasero.

\- Me siento como niño pequeño- se quejó alto, logrando que una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa apareciera en los labios del moreno, relajándolo un poco.

Daiki tenía razón, el tráfico a esa hora era pesado y tedioso, después de estar casi por una hora en la carretera por fin llegaron a la disquera, entrando en el estacionamiento subterráneo, para después dirigirse a uno de los estudios dentro del enorme edificio.

\- Oh por dios, Taiga ha llegado temprano, ¿Quién va a morir?- dijo burlonamente el bajista, Takao, quien vio con curiosidad al moreno que estaba tras el vocalista- Oh, oh, ¿Quién es el guapo moreno detrás de ti?

\- Mi guardaespaldas, Aomine Daiki, ellos son Takao el bajista, Himuro el guitarrista y Mayuzumi el baterista- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa molesta- Y nuestro manager, Reo Mibuchi- presentó por último antes de tomar las partituras que estaban sobre el tablero del productor.

\- Mucho gusto- dijo el moreno con completa seriedad, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¿Es casado Aomine-san?- preguntó directamente Reo, logrando molestar un poco más al pelirrojo.

\- No, no lo soy- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Oh, pero que lastima o que alivio, dependiendo del punto de vista- le dijo risueñamente guiñándole un ojo, antes de que Taiga se molestara explotando.

\- ¿Ya vamos a empezar?, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo entrando en la sala de grabación.

\- Oh, oh, hicieron enojar a Taiga- se burló Himuro riendo bajito, mientras tomaba sus partituras y entraba en la sala, siendo seguido por el siempre serio Mayuzumi, mientras Takao aguantaba su risa.

-Cielos, nunca lo había visto tan celoso- dijo limpiándose una lagrimita que se le había escapado del ojo- suerte con él Aomine~- murmuró divertido antes de tomar sus partituras y entrar en la sala de grabación.

Las grabaciones pasaron rápido para el moreno, que oía entretenido las canciones, las modificaciones que le hacían, pero sobre todo la pasión y el empeño que le ponía Taiga a cada frase, a cada acorde que escapaba de sus labios.

\- Creo que con eso está bien por hoy- anunció el productor, y todos suspiraron aliviados, habían tardado más de lo pensado, quedaron de verse al día siguiente durante la tarde para continuar, entonces Taiga y Daiki continuaron con su itinerario, yendo a la estación de radio, donde Daiki se aseguró que el lugar fuera seguro antes de dejar entrar sólo al pelirrojo.

Taiga se sentía un poco incomodo, sintiendo la mirada fija de Aomine en su espalda, aunque extrañamente al mismo tiempo se sentía bien, protegido.

Cuando el programa por fin terminó, se dirigieron al gimnasio al que solía asistir el pelirrojo, cuando llegaron Aomine observó con cuidado a todos en aquel lugar, reconoció a un par de artistas más, amantes de altos mandos políticos y demás, la seguridad del lugar era muy buena, cosa que alivió un poco su estrés, pero la mirada que le lanzaba la recepcionista peli-rosa al cantante lo inquietaba, podía ver la obsesión consumiendo sus ojos.

\- ¿Listo para comenzar?- le dijo el pelirrojo atrayendo de inmediato su atención.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo tomando la toalla que le pasaba el cantante ante su divertida sonrisa.

\- ¿Pensaste que ejercitaría solo?, claro que no, ya que me estarás siguiendo, debes mantenerte en forma- le dijo pegándole suavemente en el hombro antes de moverse hacia los casilleros, donde sacó un par de pantalones para ejercitar, pasándole uno al moreno.

\- ¿Me has visto siquiera?- dijo divertido el moreno, señalándose, la playera que portaba se abrazaba perfectamente a su musculoso cuerpo, resaltando su pecho fuerte y vientre plano, así como los pantalones oscuros se apretaban celosamente a sus piernas fuertes.

\- Si no lo ejercitas se aguada- dijo, para después sonrojarse ante la risa divertida del moreno.

\- Lamento informarte que no soy muy amante de combinar el trabajo y el placer, pero tal vez cuando no esté trabajando para ti- dijo guiñándole un ojo, antes de irse a cambiar para comenzar a entrenar, cerca de las once salieron de aquel lugar, Daiki notó la mirada molesta de la recepcionista pero no dijo nada, tendría que averiguar más sobre ella.

\- ¿Podemos pasar primero al hospital?- preguntó Taiga cuando estaban ya en camino a su departamento- necesito hablar con mi médico.

\- Por supuesto- dijo desviándose al hospital, aprovecharía para pasar por los resultados de su hijo.

Llegaron al hospital y entraron yendo al penúltimo piso donde estaban los consultorios, entrando al de Midorima Shintaro, quien salió recibiéndolos con una mirada curiosa, pero seria.

\- No sabía que se conocían- dijo cuando estuvieron dentro del consultorio.

\- Aomine es mi nuevo guardaespaldas- explicó Kagami curioso de saber de dónde se conocían ellos dos.

\- Aquí tienes los resultados de Tsubasa, solo es una ligera anemia, con un suplemento de hierro y más horas de sueño será suficiente para que esté completamente bien- le dijo antes de volver su atención a Taiga- ¿Cómo está yendo el tratamiento?

\- Las pastillas me siguen causando muchas náuseas, y en ocasiones, siento que no suprimen adecuadamente mis celos- aseguró, viendo como su guardaespaldas suspiraba un poco- ¿Algún problema con que sea Omega?- preguntó molesto, no permitiría que nadie lo molestara por ser como era.

\- En lo absoluto, solo que tendré que tener más cuidado del esperado- dijo sacando su celular y saliendo, dejándolos solos.

Kagami apretó sus manos en puños, mientras Midorima suspiraba un poco, antes de atraer la atención del pelirrojo.

\- Te recetare unos nuevos supresores y veremos cómo funcionan en este celo, solo avísale a Aomine cuando entres en celo, para que no deje a nadie acercarse, sobre todo para que él no esté demasiado cerca- dijo mientras llenaba la receta.

\- ¿Por qué no puede estar cerca?- preguntó recibiendo la receta.

\- Aomine es un Alfa, uno de los más fuertes que he visto, incluso con todo su autocontrol le sería difícil resistirse a tu aroma, lo mejor sería que no estén demasiado cerca- le dijo.

\- Entiendo- murmuró algo incomodo, su guardaespaldas no olía como un Alfa fuerte, de hecho fuera de su perfume su aroma era bastante débil, por ello pensaba que era un Beta.

\- Aomine tiene una increíble habilidad para ocultar su aroma, pero eso no significa que los celos de los Omegas no le afecten- mencionó levantándose, siendo seguido por el cantante, caminando hacia la sala de espera, donde el moreno acababa de terminar una llamada.

\- ¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó guardando su teléfono, viendo al pelirrojo asentir- Tetsu traerá a Tsubasa la siguiente semana- le dijo y vio al peli-verde asentir.

Tomaron el elevador de vuelta al estacionamiento, en medio de un silencio algo incomodo, cosa que extrañó al moreno.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿L-La madre de tu hijo era omega?- preguntó viendo al suelo.

\- Era Beta, no quise unirme a un Omega, no hasta encontrar a mi mitad destinada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- de hecho Tsubasa fue un pequeño imprevisto, se suponía que su madre y yo solo compartiríamos una noche.

\- ¿Cómo es Tsubasa?- preguntó levantando la vista, clavando sus ojos en los ajenos.

\- Es el Omega más adorable de este planeta- dijo orgullosamente, sacando su celular mostrándole su fondo de pantalla, donde se veía a un pequeño moreno con el cabello rojo oscuro, sonriendo a la cámara.

\- Si no fuera por su cabello, serían idénticos- dijo Taiga viendo emocionado al pequeño.

\- Lo mismo dijo su madre cuando lo vio- murmuró guardando su teléfono, llegaron al estacionamiento, pero algo dentro de los sentidos del moreno le dijo que algo no estaba bien- quédate aquí- le dijo desenfundando su pistola, salió del elevador a paso lento, antes de ver a lo lejos a un par de chicos tratando de robarse el auto del pelirrojo, su ceño se frunció y sin enfocarse solo en ellos se acercó a paso silencioso- ¿Qué creen que le hacen a mi auto?- dijo asustando a los chicos, quienes soltaron sus herramientas y salieron corriendo- malditos mocosos- se quejó viendo las raspaduras en la pintura, antes de ver al pelirrojo asomarse desde el elevador- Ya puedes salir.

Cuando Taiga llegó hasta él su ceño de frunció furioso.

\- ¿Quién le hizo esto a mi bebé?- siseó apretando con furia sus puños.

\- Unos mocosos, conozco un buen lugar donde pueden arreglar esto por poco- le dijo abriéndole la puerta trasera- vamos que necesitas descansar.

\- ¿Seguro que no te contrate como niñera?- dijo rodando los ojos, mientras se metía en el auto.

\- Bastante seguro, ese servicio lo cobro extra- dijo encendiendo el auto y regresando al departamento, donde al llegar se encontraron con una carta sin remitente- dame eso- le dijo quitándole de las manos, poniéndola contra luz, viendo solamente una hoja dentro, con cuidado la abrió viendo la tarjeta.

_“¿Por qué me haces esto Taiga?, ¿No prometimos esperar?, ¿Qué hacia él a tu lado?, tu eres solo mío”_

\- Creo que encontramos a tu primera fan loca- dijo mostrándole la carta, logrando que el pelirrojo suspirara cansado.

\- No es la primera, llevo casi un mes recibiéndolas- dijo yendo a su habitación, para regresar poco después con más cartas, alguna solo contenían fotos de él paseando por las calles de la cuidad, otras eran fragmentos de sus canciones, otras poemas.

\- Bueno, ahora tendremos que tener más cuidado de a donde sales y con quien- le dijo Daiki, revisando nuevamente las ventanas y la puerta corrediza- mañana instalaré cámaras de seguridad y un nuevo mecanismo en las dos puertas- le dijo viendo al pelirrojo fruncir levemente su ceño- prometo que ni siquiera recordaras que hay cámaras.

\- Pero me gusta pasearme desnudo- riñó viendo al moreno elevar una de sus cejas.

\- Prometo que no publicaré tus fotos en revistas amarillistas- le contestó riendo un poco, antes de darse media vuelta- mañana, ¿a qué hora me quieres aquí?

\- A las nueve, necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas y mi celo no está lejos de empezar, no me gustaría estar en medio de un centro comercial y solo cuando comience- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros.

Asintió haciendo una nota mental de aquello, debía conseguir un supresor de emergencia, tal vez una inyectable sería lo mejor, de rápido efecto y que sea durable, le llamaría a Midorima cuando estuviera en su hogar, sus pasos lentamente lo llevaron de vuelta a la puerta principal después de haberse asegurado de que todo estuviera bien.

\- No olvides cerrar con llave- le recordó al pelirrojo mientras se colocaba de nuevo sus zapatos para salir a la calle- hasta mañana- se despidió saliendo, esperando hasta oír el cerrojo dando vuelta para irse, analizando el pasillo de aquel edificio, necesitaría poner cámaras ahí también, al parecer solo tenían en la recepción y el estacionamiento.

Entró en su auto asegurándose de estar solo antes de arrancar, pasaría a comprarle algún postre a su hijo, sabía que el pequeño amaba los dulces y eso le alegraría, condujo hasta un tienda de conveniencia comprando un pequeño pastel de fresas, antes de tomar camino a su pequeño departamento en una zona menos acaudalada y peligrosa.

Se estacionó y subió a su piso, en cuanto abrió la puerta unos pequeños brazos rodearon sus piernas y vio unos delicados cabellos rojizos.

-Bienvenido papi- dijo sonriente, antes de ser cargado por el moreno, recibiendo un beso en la frente de su parte.

-Hola enano, ¿Te portaste bien? ¿Ya terminaste tu tarea?- preguntó adentrándose en el departamento, viendo la cena ya servida.

\- Si, incluso hoy obtuve una estrella dorada por terminar mi trabajo rápido- dijo orgulloso.

-Ese es mi hijo- dijo besando su mejilla antes de bajarlo y darle la bolsa- para después de cenar- le recordó al ver sus pequeños ojos azules brillar emocionados.

\- Bienvenido Aomine-kun- saludó Tetsuya saliendo de la cocina para ponerse su saco- deje la tina lista.

\- Gracias Tetsu- dijo entregándole un cheque con su pago de la semana- mañana saldré un poco más tarde, así que yo llevaré a Tsubasa a la escuela.

El peli celeste asintió despidiéndose de ambos morenos antes de salir, Daiki aseguró la puerta y se fue a lavar las manos antes de cenar junto a su pequeño quien le contaba emocionado las cosas que había hecho en el jardín de niños, al terminar limpiaron los platos y tomaron un baño para después acostar al pequeño.

Salió rápidamente tocando un par de veces la puerta siendo abierta por Imayoshi quien sonrió entregándole las cámaras.

-Gracias- dijo entregándole las cartas del pelirrojo- ve que puedes averiguar de ellas, cualquier cosa me servirá.

\- ¿Admiradora secreta?- preguntó viendo cuidadosamente la letra de una de ellas- es una mujer joven, educada, aunque bastante impulsiva…

-Estaré en mi teléfono- le dijo antes de volver a su departamento, programando las cámaras antes de irse a dormir, teniendo como último pensamiento aquel pelirrojo alegre.

Cuando el sol salió se levantó para prepararle el desayuno y almuerzo a su pequeño hijo, quien salió de su cuarto ya listo para ir la escuela, aunque sus cabellos eran un nido de pájaros que lo hizo reír, mientras su hijo comía se dedicó a peinarlo y revisar que llevara todo en su mochila, antes de bajar ambos tomados de la mano, dado que el pequeño Tsubasa asistía a una escuela privada, siempre había quien lo llevara y recogiera.

\- Pórtate bien- le dijo cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas del enorme colegio- nada de hablar con extraños y solo…- estaba diciéndole mientras peinaba su cabello.

-Puedo irme con Kuroko-san o contigo- dijo riendo el pequeño, antes de abrazarlo por el cuello, escondiéndose un momento ahí- te quiero papi.

-También te quiero enano- dijo abrazándolo fuerte pero cuidadoso, antes de dejarlo ir, viendo que entrar seguro al colegio, antes de subir de nuevo a su auto, verificando que nadie le siguiera tomo rumbo a la casa del pelirrojo, llegó poco antes de las nueve y tocó la puerta esperando paciendo, revisando el mejor ángulo para la cámara que iría en el pasillo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver aun mojado pelirrojo vistiendo solamente unos flojos pantalones.

\- ¿Al menos revisaste antes de abrirme?- preguntó viéndolo rodar los ojos regresando a su habitación, haciéndolo suspirar, antes de comenzar a instalar las cámaras, viendo que estuvieran enfocadas y ocultas a simple vista.

\- ¿Ya terminaste con la instalación?- preguntó Taiga saliendo ya completamente vestido, mientras iba a la cocina- ¿Qué desayunaste?

-Ya casi termino, solo me faltan los nuevos cerrojos, desayunamos panqueques de moras y avena con fresas- dijo mientras sacaba un taladro eléctrico y los cerrojos de su maleta- ¿Cómo supiste que desayune hoy?- preguntó curioso.

\- Tienes una pequeña mancha en la corbata- dijo señalando una manchita de miel- además hueles de jabón de niño, así que supuse que pasaste tiempo en la mañana con tu hijo.

-Analítico y poderoso, mala combinación- dijo sonriendo- aproveche para llevarlo al jardín de niños, no siempre puedo convivir con él y estos momentos son siempre valiosos- dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

Asintió sonriendo un poco, le parecía adorable la forma en la que el rostro ajeno se transformaba siempre que hablaba de su pequeño hijo, comió mientras veía atento como continuaba cambiando los cerrojos de su departamento.

\- Todo listo- dijo entregándole las nuevas llaves- solo yo tengo una copia en caso de cualquier emergencia, mi teléfono siempre esta encendido así que siempre podrás localizarme- le dijo antes de que ambos salieran de ahí dirigiéndose al centro comercial- ¿Qué compraras?

-Regalos- dijo viendo su teléfono, pues sus redes sociales eran importantes para su carrera- pronto será el aniversario de la banda y quiero darles algo a los chicos del staff, además debo comprar un nuevo traje para la cena de celebración.

\- ¿Las marcas no te mandan automáticamente trajes?- preguntó observando atento todo a su alrededor, mientras tomaba un atajo.

\- Si lo hacen, pero a veces son cosas demasiado… extrañas- dijo con una pequeña mueca- son cosas que más bien utilizo en los conciertos y no tanto en los eventos formales, además todas las ganancias de esa cena irán a un fondo que ayuda a Omegas maltratados- confesó orgulloso.

-Eso es muy altruista de tu parte, conozco a muchos que han pasado situaciones terribles- murmuró recordando la historia de Tetsuya, haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío en la espalda.

\- Si, por eso siempre que puedo intento ayudar a las causas humanitarias, mi madre solía decir que era importante mantener los pies en la tierra y siempre ayudar para un buen karma- soltó nostálgico.

\- Si lo recuerdo, era realmente inteligente- dijo estacionándose.

\- ¿La conociste?- preguntó impactado, pues no creía que el moreno fuera tan grande.

\- Cuando estaba haciendo mi servicio militar, ayudé en las zonas de desastre a las cuales acudió tu madre a entregar provisiones, era una excelente mujer con un carácter recio, igual a ti- dijo bajando, verificando la zona- ¿Quieres hacer esto como celebridad o como persona común?

-Persona común- dijo sacando una peluca negra y unos lentes oscuros- siempre salgo preparado- confesó colocándose aquello.

-Bien, entonces fingiré ser tu alfa, así nadie se acercará- dijo liberando su aroma, dejando a Taiga paralizado un momento, mientras su cuerpo entero se estremecía y su lado instintivo pedía ponerse en cuatro ante aquel poderoso hombre- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó acercándose un poco a él viéndolo completamente rojo.

-S-Si- confirmó apenado para empujarlo y salir- hace un calor espantoso- trató de desviar la conversación.

-Es normal, pleno julio- le recordó dejando su saco en el auto, para arremangarse la camisa- ¿vamos?- preguntó dándole la mano.

Taiga se quedó largos segundos viendo aquella mano extendida hacia él, algo profundo de sí le decía que una vez que sus pieles se tocaran nada sería igual, pero su otra parte, la instintiva pedía a gritos el suave toque ajeno.

\- ¿Taiga?- llamó confundido al verlo perdido viendo su mano de aquella manera.

El pelirrojo reaccionó viéndolo, tomando su mano, sintiendo inmediatamente como su cuerpo entero vibraba, y su instinto le exigía entregarse al moreno. Tratando de mantener la calma respiró profundo, pero lo único que pudo oler fue el poderoso aroma del alfa, era caliente, almizclado y fuerte.

\- ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- preguntó cuando cruzaban las puertas, sintiendo de inmediato las miradas sobre ambos- ¿A qué tienda debemos ir?

\- Una departamental- susurró tratando de contener su propio calor y aroma, era demasiado pronto su celo no podía simplemente desatarse así.

Sus pasos parecían ser de cemento, pues no veía el momento de alejarse del moreno y respirar aire fresco, a cada paso menos podía respirar y más caliente se sentía, finalmente y tras tortuosos minutos de caminar al fin llegaron, trató de soltarse del moreno pero él lo impidió.

\- ¿A-Aomine?- preguntó agitado con el rostro sonrojado y apenas siendo capaz de mantenerse sobre sus pies.

-Debemos salir de aquí- dijo volteándolo a ver- estas entrando en tu celo- gruñó controlándose, pues el pelirrojo olía maravilloso, a primavera, a la sal del mar, a hogar.

 - N-No- gimió cuando el moreno lo cargó con facilidad a pesar de ser de alturas y pesos parecidos- d-debo comprar…

-Podemos hacerlo en línea- dijo llevándolo apresurado a través de la gente, quien los seguían curiosos y excitados, sus aromas eran muy llamativos.

Aomine apenas pudo salir del centro comercial con el pelirrojo gimiendo ante su toque y soltando su arsenal entero de feromonas, controlarse se volvía más difícil a cada segundo, corrió evadiendo a los pocos alfas que había en el estacionamiento, abrió la puerta y aventó dentro al pelirrojo, antes de subir y conducir apenas siendo capaz de mantenerse enfocado en la carretera, la casa del pelirrojo estaba demasiado lejos, lo mejor sería llegar a su hogar.

Los minutos eran un eternidad para ambos, Taiga apenas y era capaz de mantenerse en su asiento queriendo brincar sobre el moreno para que lo marcara, en su lugar Daiki estaba luchando fuertemente contra sus ansias de marcar al pelirrojo, al llegar al estacionamiento, abrió su guantera y sacó aquella inyección la había comprado aquella mañana, se movió hasta tocar la pierna del pelirrojo quien ya se había deshecho de su camisa y tenía sus pantalones abiertos mostrando su miembro goteante y orgullosamente erecto.

\- Esto dolerá un poco- advirtió tragando seco, antes de enterrar la aguja en su pierna presionando el embolo para que aquel líquido entrara.

Kagami gimió dolorosamente mientras el medicamente comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo calmando el ardiente fuego que carcomía su interior.

-Estamos en mi edificio departamental, estarás seguro aquí- le prometió sintiendo como su aroma dejaba de ser tan dulce, suspiró abriendo su puerta para ir detrás ayudando al pelirrojo a colocarse de nuevo aquella camisa y cerrar sus pantalones, sus piernas aún estaban débiles, así que lo cargó cual princesa par subir hasta su departamento.

Al llegar abrió la puerta sorprendiendo  a su pequeño hijo y a su amigo, corrió dentro y Tetsuya aseguró la puerta, entró en su habitación y dejó sobre su cama al pelirrojo quien estaba por caer en la inconsciencia pues el médicamente era muy fuerte.

-Duerme, estás seguro- murmuró acariciando sus cabellos, quitando la peluca- yo pediré los regalos.

Finalmente los ojos del pelirrojo se cerraron para que su cuerpo pudiera recuperarse, salió cerrando la puerta viendo al inicio del pasillo a su pequeño con los ojos bien abiertos observándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó su pequeño hijo viéndolo dolido.

-Es mi jefe, no se estaba sintiendo bien- contestó sincero acercándose a su pequeño- ¿estás enojado?- preguntó cuidadoso, sabía que su pequeño a pesar de su naturaleza omega era bastante explosivo como él mismo en su juventud.

Los suaves ojos rojos se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió estirando sus brazos para ser cargado, inmediatamente Daiki acató su orden llevándolo contra su pecho y separándolo del suelo, meciéndolo suavemente buscando calmar su enojo.

\- ¿Él no te va a llevar lejos?- preguntó unos minutos después más calmado.

-No cariño- aseguró besando sus cabellos.

\- ¿Él no va a romper nuestra familia?

-No.

\- ¿Va a ser parte de ella?- preguntó entonces elevando su carita, a pesar de su joven edad era muy fácil para él notar que su papá estaba más que algo involucrado con el pelirrojo.

\- No bebé, él solamente está aquí temporalmente- dijo viendo como su pequeño asentía algo triste.

\- ¿Él no será mi mamá?- preguntó viéndolo a los ojos- pero él te gusta papi, lo puedo oler.

Daiki volteó asustado buscando ayuda con su amigo, quien tomó a Tsubasa en brazos para llevarlo a su cuarto y explicarle la situación de su padre, Daiki entonces se dejó caer en el sillón pasando sus manos por su rostro, viendo aquella fotografía de su hijo siendo un bebé sonriendo a la cámara.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo viendo aquella fotografía hasta que Tetsuya tocó su hombro, elevó su mirada y la clavó en aquellos ojos color cielo.

-Él sigue sin entender porque no será su mamá, pero al menos entiende que no te llevará lejos de él, aunque tiene razón, tampoco entiendo porque sus aromas combinan tan bien.

\- ¿Lo hacen?

\- Fingir que no te has dado cuenta nunca ha ido bien contigo, lo notaste cierto, su celo fue por tu culpa- dijo sentándose a su lado.

\- No puedo hacer nada, él seguramente terminará con algún ricachón y yo seguiré aquí haciéndome cargo de Tsubasa- dijo suspirando.

-Sabes que los instintos son muy fuertes- murmuró tomando su mano- solo no te cierres ¿sí?

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita anoche?

-Espantosa- dijo riendo- estábamos tan nerviosos los dos, que terminó tirándome encima una malteada y yo le di un cabezazo cuando se acercó a besarme.

-La pareja ideal- se burló viéndolo sin borrar su sonrisa- me alegra que te este yendo bien.

\- A mi también, le conté sobre… aquello, y no le molestó, de hecho pareció enojarse por ello.

-Es normal, tiene interés a ti- dijo palmeando suavemente su hombro.

\- Me pidió vernos el sábado por la noche- anunció viendo como el mayor se veía incomodo de pronto- ¿Me necesitabas aquí?

-No te preocupes, llevaré conmigo a Tsubasa, se aburrirá un poco, pero no quiero impedirte conseguir a alguien que si te valore.

-Gracias Aomine-kun- dijo sonriéndole- ve a ver al pelirrojo ya despertó.

El moreno se levantó y entró cuidadoso en su habitación viendo a Taiga sentado en la cama viendo sus pies, se acercó lentamente hasta tocar su cabeza, viéndolo temblar.

\- Te prepararé el baño- dijo antes de entrar en una puerta frente a la cama, oyendo como llenaba la tina.

\- No tienes que hacer esto- susurró al fin, levantando su cabeza fijando su vista en el moreno quien estaba recargado en la puerta del baño.

-No, pero quiero, además sería buen momento para presentarte a mi familia- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- te daré ropa limpia- murmuró saliendo dejándolo solo.

Taiga bajó nuevamente su mirada, apretando sus manos hasta formar puños, no podía creer que su pareja destinada fuera ese hombre, quien ya tenía una familia, sinceramente nunca se había preocupado por cómo sería su pareja, pero tenía miedo, miedo que no había tenido desde su primer celo en la secundaria.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó Daiki oliendo su temor, dejando la ropa en una mesita cerca de la puerta de la habitación- estaré en la sala si necesitas algo.

Kagami quiso detenerlo, pedirle que se quedara pero el moreno simplemente se había marchado, suspirando se levantó y tomó la ropa para entrar al baño, se sentía pegajoso y algo humillado, al menos nadie le había reconocido, pensó metiéndose en el agua caliente, antes de comenzar a tallar compulsivamente su piel, siempre se sentía mal después de un celo, recordaba los toqueteos que sufrió, las humillaciones.

Al terminar salió vestido abriendo su puerta topándose de frente con el pequeño hijo de su guardaespaldas, era una verdadera monada, con su piel suavemente tostada, sus cabellos azul marino y sus ojos rojos como rubíes.

\- Hola- saludó agachándose para quedar a su altura- soy Taiga, ¿y tú?

\- Tsubasa Aomine- se presentó viéndolo fijamente, elevando sus manitas par tocar su rostro- eres suavecito.

-Trato de cuidar mi piel para eso- dijo riendo un poco ante las suaves caricias del niño.

-Hueles rico, como pastel de cereza- murmuró oliéndolo- ¿te quedarás?

-Solo si tu papá lo quiere- contestó abriendo sus ojos para verlo, sintiendo que definitivamente podía pasar como hijo de ambos.

\- ¿Y si yo quiero?-preguntó el pequeño, pues sabía que su papá diría que no podía quedarse.

\- Entonces tendríamos que convencer a tu papi de eso- dijo riendo ante la actitud caprichosa del pequeño.

Tsubasa asintió abrazándose a su cuello, sorprendiendo a Taiga quien lo cargó, sintiendo como rápidamente se acomodaba en sus brazos, sintiendo una cálida sensación llenando su cuerpo, caminó despacio por el pasillo saliendo a la sala, donde Daiki estaba hablando por teléfono, en la cocina vio una sombra azul moviéndose con maestría, curioso fue a la cocina, viendo a Tetsuya preparando la comida.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar?- preguntó viendo como el peli celeste volteaba a verlo asintiendo- ¿Ayudamos Tsubasa?

\- Si- dijo sin querer soltarse del pelirrojo, olía rico, era un confortable aroma, que lentamente iba relajándolo más y más.

-Vamos entonces- murmuró queriendo separarlo, pero notó rápidamente la renuencia del pequeño, sorprendiendo a Tetsuya un poco más.

\- Creo que no dejara que ayudes mucho- murmuró sonriendo levemente- ¿Por qué no mejor van a la sala?

Taiga suspiró algo apenado asintiendo, saliendo se topó de frente con Daiki quien observaba su escena con sorpresa.

-Tsubasa, deja Kagami- murmuró su padre viendo al pequeño negar, apretándose más al pelirrojo.

\- ¿No quieres ir con tu papi?- preguntó viendo al pequeño negar.

-Bueno, creo que quien se irá con Kagami serás tú no yo- se quejó fingiendo molestia, viendo como su pequeño solo se acomodaba mejor en los brazos ajenos- ¿En serio Tsubasa?

Taiga soltó una suave carcajada que paralizó un segundo el mundo entero de Daiki, quien entonces observó más fijamente al pelirrojo, quien vestía ropa suya, y sus aromas se veían entremezclados.

\- Taiga será mi mami- soltó sorprendiendo a ambos adultos- y no se irá nunca.

\- Tsubasa- comenzó a hablar Daiki sin saber cómo decirle a su hijo que eso no pasaría.

\- Tsubasa- llamó Taiga con voz suave haciendo que el pequeño se separara para verlo- tu papi necesita hablar contigo.

\- ¿No quieres?- preguntó mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas y temblaba entre sus brazos- ¿es porque no estuve en tu pancita?

\- No es eso bebé- dijo su padre rápidamente- pero él no puede ser mami aún- dijo viendo a Taiga quien asintió.

\- Primero debo hacer unas cosas- prometió.

\- ¿Pero si serás mi mami?- cuestionó de nuevo aferrándose al pelirrojo.

\- Si lo seré- prometió besando su frente y secando sus lágrimas- ahora ve con tu papi- dijo pasándolo a los brazos de su padre- iré a ayudar en la cocina.

Daiki tomó en brazos a Tsubasa viendo al pelirrojo volver a la cocina antes de él llevar a su pequeño a su habitación.

\- ¿Ya tendré hermanitos?- preguntó cuando estuvieron solos, asustando a su padre.

\- Pequeño demonio- le regañó sentándolo en la cama, sentándose a su lado- Taiga y yo no estamos saliendo.

-Pero te gusta y le gustas- dijo formando un puchero- él huele a ti y tu a él, la maestra dijo que eso pasaba con los papis.

Daiki suspiró rascando su nuca algo nervioso, ¿cómo le explicaba a su hijo que no todas las parejas se lograban?

\- Veremos qué pasa con el tiempo- le prometió a su hijo revolviendo sus cabellos- ¿tomamos nuestro baño ya?

Tsubasa formó un pequeño puchero pero no presionó más a su padre, siguiéndolo al baño donde comenzó a aventar sus juguetes a la tina mientras su padre la llenaba.

Media hora después ambos morenos estaban limpios y listos para cenar, Tsubasa usaba su pijama de dinosaurios y Daiki traía unos pants y una camisa sin mangas dejando ver un tatuaje tribal adornando desde su bíceps hasta su hombro.

Taiga mordió su labio cuando lo vio antes de negar mientras ponía los platos en la mesa y los vasos, Tetsuya en cambio llevó la bandeja con la comida, todos se sirvieron y dieron gracias por la comida antes de comenzar a comer ávidamente.

Cuando la cena terminó Tetsuya llevó a Tsubasa a lavar sus dientes y a acostarlo, pues sabía que Daiki debía hablar con Taiga.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu departamento ya?- preguntó lavando los platos sucios.

\- Eso estaría bien, quisiera dormir un poco- murmuró ayudándole secando los platos.

-En cuanto acabe aquí nos vamos- dijo serio sin saber cómo tocar el tema de su hijo.

\- Tsubasa es realmente adorable- dijo Taiga rompiendo el silencio- tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como padre, se nota que lo adoras y darías todo por hacerlo feliz.

\- Es mi pequeño sol- dijo sonriendo suavemente- llegó a mi vida en un momento crítico en el que ya no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Cómo?- Preguntó con curiosidad, dejando de lado los platos que había terminado de limpiar.

\-  Cuando conocí a la madre de Tsubasa estaba en una época en que la que no sabía que más quería hacer, en que enfocarme, acaba de terminar mi temporada en la policía, no pensaba que fuera a ser algo duradero cuando ella me dijo que estaba embarazada me aterrorizó la idea de ser padre, pero cuando lo vi la primera vez en la pantalla del sonograma, cuando oí su corazoncito latiendo acelerado, fue entonces que dije que no importaba cuanto me aterrara la idea de ser padre sería el mejor padre para mi hijo.

-Eso es realmente dulce- murmuró Taiga sonriendo mientras veía al moreno terminando de secar los platos.

\- ¿Listo para irnos?- preguntó secando sus manos, viendo como el pelirrojo lo veía como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasará con Tsubasa? ¿Vas a dejarlo durmiendo aquí sólo? ¿Estás loco?

\- ¿Qué propones entonces? ¿Quieres dormir en mi cama?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos, viendo con una sonrisa divertida como las mejillas ajenas se teñían de rojo.

\- Puedo dormir en el sillón- murmuró apenado desviando su mirada.

\- No seas ridículo, nada pasara si duermes en mi cama, es lo suficientemente espaciosa y tu celo está controlado- dijo bajando sus brazos- te daré una pijama y te dejaré escoger si quieres el lado derecho o el izquierdo- murmuró encaminándose a su cama, sintiendo como segundos después el pelirrojo lo seguía.

Tetsuya había salido de la habitación de Tsubasa cuando notó a Taiga y a Daiki en la habitación del moreno discutiendo sobre qué lado de la cama era de quien, sonrió algo divertido y salió del departamento sin hacer mayor ruido.

Después de discutir por cerca de media hora finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo donde Daiki dormiría en la derecha y Kagami en la izquierda con una pared de almohadas separándolos.

\- Sigo creyendo que esto es un poco ridículo- susurró Daiki acomodándose en su lado, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana.

\- No me importa si te parece ridículo- se quejó Taiga acurrucándose en la cama dejándose caer lentamente en la inconsciencia siendo guiado por el masculino aroma ajeno.

Muy temprano por la mañana Tsubasa despertó, había tenido una pesadilla dónde su padre lo abandonaba dejándolo completamente solo, con los ojos aún húmedos movió sus piecitos hasta la habitación de su padre viendo al pelirrojo durmiendo ahí, se subió cuidadoso a la cama pasando sobre su padre, lanzando las almohadas entre ellos al suelo acurrucándose ahí, sintiendo como era rápidamente abrazado por ambos adultos.

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando Daiki abrió sus ojos, parpadeó un par de veces enfocando sonriendo al reconocer a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos, notando que Taiga también estaba abrazando a Tsubasa y lo tenía pegado a su pecho, aquella imagen lo hacía sentir como si fueran una familia, sonrió algo triste y se levantó, debía preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo de su hijo.

Cuando estaba terminando de preparar los omelette para los tres sonó su celular, sin fijarse contestó oyendo al otro lado de la línea a la maestra de su hijo avisándole que tras encontrar una fuga de gas en la escuela estaban suspendidas las clases hasta nuevo aviso, tendría que llevar a su pequeño con ellos aquel día.

Taiga despertó tras oír un par de suaves ronquiditos muy cerca suyo, abrió sus ojos viendo que tenía al pequeño morenito durmiendo contra su pecho, una ternura inmensurable lo llenó, pasó su mano por las suaves hebras rojizas despejando su rostro durmiente, era realmente adorable y por un momento deseó realmente haber tenido a ese pequeño bebé creciendo dentro suyo siendo el fruto de un apasionado amor.

\- Mami- murmuró adormilado Tsubasa escondiendo su carita en el pecho ajeno, haciendo reír un poco a Taiga.

\- Vamos dormilón arriba, debemos prepararte para ir a la escuela- le dijo en tono suave y cariñoso oyendo los suaves quejidos del menor.

-No quiero, quiero quedarme aquí- pidió caprichosamente oyendo al mayor reír levantándolo.

-Tú papá nos va a regañar si no te levanto pronto - murmuró viéndolo formar un puchero antes de asentir- ¿Quieres que te ayude a colocarte el uniforme?

El pequeño moreno asintió llevando al pelirrojo a su habitación quien sonrió enternecido viendo como las paredes estaban decoradas con balones de básquetbol y dinosaurios, estaba ayudando al menor a deshacerse de su pijama cuando su padre entró sonriéndoles.

\- Hoy Tsubasa nos estará acompañando- dijo viendo como la cara de ambos pelirrojos se iluminaba completamente- ponle algo cómodo, iré a poner la mesa.

Taiga terminó de ayudar al menor a cambiarse decidiéndose por un overol de mezclilla azul pastel y una playera con imágenes de pequeños dinosaurios, salieron al comedor donde se sentaron y dieron gracias por la comida comenzando a comer rápidamente, una vez terminaron los adultos lavaron los platos y se cambiaron mientras Tsubasa lavaba sus dientes y preparaba su mochila con colores y sus cuadernos de pintura y su fiel t-rex de peluche.

Una vez todos listos salieron asegurándose que nadie los seguía subieron al auto donde Taiga se aseguró de abrochar bien a Tsubasa a su asiento, pues el niño era especialmente bajito para su edad.

\- Iremos a que Taiga recoja unas cosas a su casa y después iremos a la disquera- le avisó su padre al niño quien asintió sonriendo emocionado, perdiéndose rápidamente en los paisajes a su alrededor, llegaron al lugar y bajaron los tres, Taiga traía en brazos a Tsubasa logrando que Daiki negara sonriendo,  al llegar al piso del pelirrojo Daiki sintió que algo no estaba bien, por lo que les pidió que permanecieran en el elevador mientras él inspeccionaba que todo estuviera bien,  paso lento y sacando su arma se acercó a la puerta del pelirrojo notando que estaba entreabierta, habían violado las cerraduras, quitó el seguro del arma y despacio se adentró al lugar viendo que el lugar estaba completamente destrozado, pero aquello no parecía un robo, más bien era como si quien lo hubiese cometido quisiera vengarse del cantante.

Sus pasos eran lentos y sus sentidos estaban agudizados, revisó la cocina, la sala y el comedor, para después ir por el pasillo revisando las habitaciones de invitados, el estudio y la pequeña bodega del otro, dejando al final su habitación la cual abrió lentamente viendo a una figura menuda y pequeña desnuda durmiendo sobre la cama, despacio se acercó a ella, notando entonces los cabellos rosas cubriendo su rostro, casi podía asegurar que era la recepcionista del gimnasio y antes de comprobar si estaba despierta la vio brincar con un cuchillo de cocina entre sus manos.

Taiga y Tsubasa estaban nerviosos esperando a que Daiki volviera pronto y les dijera que todo estaba bien, pero nada y de pronto oyeron una serie de gritos que los asustaron, armándose de valor Taiga salió del elevador, protegiendo al menor entre sus brazos, sintiendo como el pequeño temblaba suavemente, sus pasos no fueron cuidadosos o lentos, pero finalmente llegó a su departamento ignorando todo el desastre yendo directamente a su habitación donde se encontró con la pelirrosa esposada y contra el suelo, mientras Daiki llamaba a la policía y sostenía su brazo con una mueca dolorosa.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Kagami viendo como sangraba, evitando que Tsubasa pudiera verlo y asustarse aún más.

\- No es nada grave tranquilo- dijo sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente, aunque no ayudó mucho a calmar los nervios del pelirrojo mayor, a los pocos minutos llegó la policía llevándose a la pelirrosa, mientras un paramédico curaba el brazo del moreno.

\- ¿Quién era?- preguntó Taiga cuando hubo verificado que no se hubiese llevado nada de valor, viendo como Tsubasa estaba fuertemente abrazado a su padre.

\- Creo que la autora de las cartas- murmuró besando la cabecita de su nene calmándolo- iremos al estudio en cuanto terminen.

\- ¿Seguro que puedes trabajar estando así?, puedo hablar con los chicos y que ellos graben todo lo instrumental y al final dejar mi voz.

-Tranquilo tigre, un corte pequeño no va a detenerme- dijo sonriendo- además a Tsubasa le hace ilusión verte cantar.

\- ¿Si Tsubasa?- preguntó acercándose al pequeño quien asintió sonrojado- tan adorable.

\- ¿Papi está bien?- cuestionó viendo a su padre asentir, para después guiar su mirada al pelirrojo quien reafirmó- ¿mami está bien?

-Estoy bien- contestó besando su mejilla, enterneciendo a Daiki antes de cerrar su ojo pues las puntadas le estaban doliendo un poco.

Finalmente le dieron el visto bueno, Taiga le prestó una camisa nueva y limpia, antes de salir, por el momento el pelirrojo se quedaría con ellos en lo que Daiki conseguía otro edificio con mejor seguridad.

Al llegar a la disquera todos se sorprendieron al ver al pequeño moreno de la mano del pelirrojo, nadie dijo nada cuando entraron a la sala simplemente movían sus ojos entre el menor y el cantante.

\- No recuerdo haberte visto nunca embarazado- murmuró Kazunari, haciendo reír a todos.

\- Tsubasa es hijo de Aomine- lo presentó Taiga dejándolo sentado sobre uno de los sillones- entrare a grabar y después podemos ir a comprar dulces a la maquina del pasillo- ante aquellas palabras los ojos del menor se encendieron ilusionados.

\- Mami es el mejor- dijo abrazando fuerte a Taiga quien sonrió besando su cabeza antes de entrar a grabar dejando sorprendidos a todos.

\- ¿Mami?- murmuró Himuro volteando a ver a Aomine.

\- Tsubasa dice que quiere que Taiga sea su mamá- murmuró Daiki viendo al pequeño jugar entretenido con su peluche.

-Ya veo, pues sus aromas combinan muy bien- habló al fin Reo, empujando al resto a la sala de grabación- tengan cuidado no quiero que salga embarazado antes de la gira.

Daiki se apenó un poco pero igual asintió aunque no se había unido al pelirrojo, tampoco planeaba explicarles aquello, eso solo les concernía a él y al pelirrojo.

Tsubasa estuvo especialmente obediente durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en el estudio hasta que volvieron a casa, pues en cuanto entraron Tsubasa comenzó a hacer berrinche pues quería tomar un baño con Taiga y su padre no lo dejaba.

\- Te juro que no es molestia- dijo viendo al pequeño llorar mientras pataleaba.

\- No Tsubasa, Taiga tiene cosas que hacer primero- le dijo su padre firme, viendo al pequeño pararse enojado.

\- ¡Ya no te quiero más! ¡Preferiría no tener papá!- le gritó llorando enojado antes de correr a su cuarto.

Daiki se quedó hecho piedra en la sala de su hogar, a su lado Taiga lo veía preocupado.

\- ¿Q-Quieres que hable con él?- ofreció tocando su brazo sano.

\- N-Nunca me había dicho eso…- murmuró en tono bajo- ni cuando por trabajo lo deje solo en navidad con Tetsu o cuando no pude llevarlo a disneyland por su cumpleaños 4- dijo tallando su pecho suavemente- mi nene me odia…

\- No te odia Aomine- le dijo de inmediato el pelirrojo- solo está molesto, seguro pronto se le pasa y vuelve a ser el angelito que es- aseguró buscando calmarlo.

El moreno asintió y preparó la cena, aunque al final solo comieron ellos dos pues el pequeño se negó absolutamente a comer con su papá, tampoco quiso tomar su baño. A la mañana siguiente Tetsuya llegó temprano y preparó el desayuno y alistó al pequeño Tsubasa quien comió rápido para no tener que ver a su papá, cosa que afectó mucho al moreno mayor.

El pequeño se fue sin despedirse de ninguno de los dos adultos, Tetsuya prometió hablar con el menor, pero cuando estaba llegando al kínder a dejar al menor fueron impactados por una camioneta oscura, Tetsuya perdió el control de su auto y terminaron estampándose en un poste, perdiendo la consciencia por el golpe, sin ser capaz de ver como de la camioneta salían dos hombres quienes se llevaban a un lastimado e inconsciente Tsubasa con ellos.

Cuando el teléfono celular de Daiki sonó empalideció, contestó oyendo a un oficial diciéndole que Tetsuya estaba grave en el hospital y lo necesitaban con urgencia para autorizar una operación de vida o muerte, Taiga oyendo la llamada dejó de lado la reunión con un par de productores para ver los arreglos del disco.

Al llegar al hospital le informaron de la delicada situación de su mejor amigo y cuando preguntó por su hijo fue cuando notó el rostro compungido de los oficiales.

\- Fue secuestrado, un par de testigos afirman que dos hombres sustrajeron al menor del vehículo tras el impacto, estamos a la espera de que se encuentre alguna pista valiosa que nos lleve a los responsables, ahora mismo se está revisando los videos de transito para ver si se puede identificar el vehículo que los impactó.

Las piernas del pelirrojo perdieron toda su fuerza y casi cae al suelo de no ser porque rápidamente fue sostenido por el moreno.

\- T-Tsubasa- murmuró con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas mientras cubría su boca con sus manos- t-tienen a nuestro bebé- le dijo a Daiki quien asintió conteniendo sus lágrimas.

\- En caso de que se pongan en contacto con ustedes les pedimos que graben la conversación y avisen a las autoridades para rastrear la llamada.

Daiki asintió llevando a Taiga a una de las sillas de la sala de espera, el pelirrojo se rompió en llanto, sintiendo que aquello era su culpa, si tuviera un perfil más bajo nunca nada de eso hubiera pasado, Aomine tomó su teléfono y con dedos temblorosos llamó a Imayoshi si alguien podía encontrar a su hijo antes de que le hicieran daño alguno ese era el megane.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- cuestionó al tomar la llamada, oyendo los sollozos del pelirrojo de fondo- ¿Estás bien Daiki?

\- Alguien ha secuestrado a Tsubasa y ha dejado a Tetsu grave, necesito que averigües quien fue y dónde está mi hijo.

\- De inmediato me pongo con eso- dijo comenzando a teclear cosas en su computadora, colgando la llamada.

Taiga limpió torpemente sus ojos tomando la mano del moreno llamando su atención.

\- Perdón- susurró viendo al moreno a los ojos- esto es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera sido tan idiota en el centro comercial nunca hubieran tomado a Tsubasa como objetivo.

\- No es culpa tuya- le dijo de inmediato, agachándose para verlo de frente- Tsubasa te adora y creo sin dudas que eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado en mucho tiempo, él realmente quiere que seas parte de nuestra familia y no te negaré que incluso yo pienso que no es tan loca la idea, así que no te comas la cabeza pensando en que fue tu culpa.

\- No podré perdonarme si algo le pasa Daiki- murmuró con voz temblorosa- es tan solo un bebé- dijo volviendo a sollozar siendo abrazado por el moreno.

Los minutos pasaban lentos demasiado para el gusto de ambos, tras horas de espera finalmente salió el médico avisando sobre la salud de Tetsuya, estaba estable pero no fuera de peligro, ambos decidieron ir al departamento del moreno en espera de que alguien se comunicara con ellos dándoles razón del pequeño.

Taiga se encontraba hecho bolita sobre el sillón a un lado del teléfono, con su celular en su mano esperando por la llamada, mientras Daiki hacia llamadas a viejos amigos y cobraba favores para acelerar la investigación, finalmente casi al anochecer sonó el celular del pelirrojo, Daiki le dijo que contestara mientras él llamaba a la policía.

\- B-Bueno- contestó oyendo rápidamente una voz modificada al otro lado de la línea.

\- Si quiere volver a ver con vida al niño nos entregará 15 millones de dólares en billetes grandes sin manera de rastrearlos en una maleta grande, la dejará en la estación central frente a los baños, lo hará sin avisar a la policía o tendrá que ir por Tokio recogiendo los pedazos del niño, tiene 4 horas- dijo y colgó la llamada sin dar tiempo a rastrear bien la llamada.

\- Señor Aomine- habló el oficial que estaba al teléfono con Daiki- dígale a su esposo que si tiene la oportunidad saque el dinero, haremos lo que dicen, lo primero es asegurar la vida de su hijo.

Taiga se levantó y llamó a sus padres quienes no entendieron nada entre los sollozos y tartamudeos de su único hijo.

\- Taiga no te entiendo nada- dijo su madre preocupada.

\- Hijo habla claro, nos estás asustando- murmuró su padre.

\- S-Secuestraron a mi bebé- dijo rompiéndose en llanto, Daiki lo abrazó y le quitó el teléfono de la mano.

\- Señores Kagami, a lo que se refiere Taiga es a que han secuestrado a mi hijo, a quien su hijo considera su pequeño también, han pedido 15 millones para su rescate, entre Taiga y yo solo juntamos 12 millones-  comentó en tono suave controlando su furia y preocupación, oyendo el jadeo asustado de la mujer y el gruñido bajo del hombre mayor.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene su pequeño?- preguntó la mujer en tono bajo.

\- Acaba de cumplir los 5 señora Kagami- dijo Daiki con los ojos escociéndole- pensábamos llevarlo a Disneyland por su cumpleaños.

\- Tranquilos ambos- dijo el hombre mayor- ahora mismo hago el retiro del dinero, supongo que si Taiga lo considera su hijo también es porque son pareja, y ni mi esposa ni yo permitiremos que le pase algo a nuestro nieto antes de siquiera tener la oportunidad de conocerlo y consentirlo.

Finalmente lograron juntar el dinero que pedían los secuestradores, acomodaron los fajos de billetes en una maleta oscura y fueron a la estación sabiendo que policías encubiertos vigilaban el lugar.

Taiga dejó la maleta donde se le había indicado mientras Daiki recibía la ubicación exacta de los hijos de puta que tenían a su pequeño, informando a sus viejos conocidos esperó a que fueran a la dirección y rescataran con vida a su hijo. Un par de horas pasaron antes de que la maleta fuera recogida, dentro llevaba un rastreador y en cuanto vieron que se iban Taiga volvió con sus padres a su casa, mientras Daiki iba a por su hijo.

\- Ten cuidado- le pidió mordiendo su labio- trae a salvo a mi nene- pidió besando suavemente sus labios- los quiero a los dos pronto en casa de mis padres.

\- Por supuesto- contestó sonriéndole un poco besando su frente antes de irse, dejándolo con sus padres y sus guardaespaldas.

Daiki respiró hondo antes de subir a su auto y salir rápidamente del estacionamiento, verificó que su arma estuviera en la guantera y aceleró aún más, el tiempo era vital en su situación nada les aseguraba que su pequeño siguiera con vida.

Llegó al edificio que le había dicho Imayoshi, reconoció a un par de sus amigos, se acercó y le informaron de cuantos hombres había en el edificio, decidieron quien iría en qué dirección y se prepararon para entrar, en cuanto Daiki tiró la puerta de la entrada comenzaron los disparos, con maestría mató a dos de los tipos mientras esquivaba balas viniendo del fondo del largo pasillo, el lugar tenía 3 pisos y un sótano, no estaban seguros de en qué parte estaba el pequeño.

Avanzó recibiendo un par de roces, importándole poco el dolor, solo podía pensar en tener a salvo a su pequeño, llegó a la puerta final después de matar al atacante que la resguardaba, la abrió cuidadoso viendo a su pequeño sobre el suelo con una venda sobre sus ojos y un pedazo de cinta gris sobre su boquita, su corazón se detuvo un segundo y corrió hasta él tomándolo entre sus brazos viendo que respiraba aunque agitadamente, quitó la venda y la cinta viendo como su pequeño estaba inconsciente, acarició su cabecita sintiéndola mojada, retiró su mano viendo la sangre.

\- Tranquilo bebé, papá te salvará- dijo besando su frente antes de levantarse y salir de ahí, siendo guiado por dos amigos suyos, mientras afuera los esperaba otro auto blindado listo para llevarlos directo al hospital, una vez llegaron al nosocomio las enfermeras y doctores le arrebataron  a su hijo para atenderlo.

Daiki entonces se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar sacando todo el miedo que lo había estado embargando, lloró hasta controlarse, entonces sacó su teléfono llamando al pelirrojo quien de inmediato dio aviso a la policía para recuperar el dinero y él con sus padres fueron directo al hospital el cual fue rápidamente resguardado por la policía.

Cuando Taiga llegó a la sala de espera Daiki estaba siendo atendido por sus propias heridas, rápidamente fue hasta el menor, verificando que estuviera bien, lo besó y después le dio un golpe en el pecho.

-Te dije que tuvieras cuidado idiota- le regañó sonriendo aún preocupado por su pequeño.

Minutos después de que dejaran a Daiki irse los llamaron para avisarles sobre el estado del menor.

-Todo parece indicar que solo fue una contusión leve, tenía una pequeña apertura en la parte trasera de su cabeza, se le dieron cuatro puntos, hora mismo está en observación pero si no presenta ningún problema en las siguientes 24 horas podrás llevárselo- les avisó y ambos adultos suspiraron con alivio- pueden pasar a verlo aunque aún no despierta.

Ambos adultos entraron viendo al niño durmiendo sobre la cama blanca, Taiga se acercó y de inmediato comenzó a llorar mientras acariciaba su carita.

\- Perdón bebé, prometo que seré una mejor mamá- dijo besando su frente, Daiki estaba al otro lado de la cama, acariciando su manita con el suero en ella.

Lentamente Tsubasa comenzó a abrir sus ojitos asustándose al no enfocar bien de inmediato, pero reconociendo los aromas de sus padres se tranquilizó pudiendo finalmente enfocar viendo a ambos para comenzar a llorar.

\- Shh, todo está bien bebé- dijo Daiki cargándolo dejándolo sobre su pecho, mientras Taiga se acomodaba a su lado, besando su cabecita.

\- P-Perdón papi, no volveré a decir que no te quiero- prometió llorando aferrándose a él- yo quiero que mami también me ponga atención a mí.

\- Te pondremos toda la atención que podamos bebé- prometieron ambos adultos calmando finalmente a su hijo.

Después de aquel incidente Taiga se tomó un tiempo del disco para dedicarse a cuidar del pequeño, los padres del pelirrojo habían aceptado más que encantados al pequeño quien ahora era terriblemente consentido por la familia Kagami.

\- Te juro Tetsu, ayer no sé como Tsubasa y Taiga terminaron por tirarme de la cama, y tuve que dormir en la camita de Tsubasa pues los sillones están llenos de regalos y juguetes nuevos.

\- ¿Qué más esperabas Aomine-kun?, los padres de Kagami-kun probablemente pensaron que su hijo jamás les daría un nieto y Tsubasa es muy lindo y adorable, seguro están más que encantados.

\- En realidad no esperaba nada, pero estoy feliz sabes, ayer que llegue de la disquera Taiga estaba en la cocina con Tsubasa y estaban decorando un pastel para ti por tu alta y fue… hermoso- dijo sonriendo enormemente.

\- Me alegra que estés tan feliz, mereces una familia feliz- dijo antes de ver al peli lila entrar con la silla de ruedas para que el pudiera irse del hospital.

\- Tú también lo mereces Tetsu- le dijo antes de irse, pues debía ir por sus pelirrojos a casa de sus ahora suegros.

Al llegar ambos lo obligaron a pasar y sin darse cuenta ya había aceptado ir con toda la familia a pasar las fiestas de invierno a california con los Kagami.

\- Tal vez para entonces ya podamos darle el hermanito a Tsubasa- le dijo Taiga al oído, sosteniendo su mano, viendo al pequeño jugar a las escondidas con sus abuelos.

\- Tal vez- contestó Daiki besando su mejilla- o tal vez te lo haga antes, depende que tan obediente seas.

\- Daiki- lo rega ñó riendo, sin saber ninguno de los dos que en realidad el menor de los Aomine estaba ya en el vientre de Taiga.


End file.
